


The Scapegoat

by Strangecat_Ramsey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fisting, Caning, Cock & Ball Torture, Dark, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemas, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marking, Past Torture, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sub Drop, Sub Tony Stark, Tattoos, Torture, Unbeta'd, Victim Blaming, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangecat_Ramsey/pseuds/Strangecat_Ramsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Avengers kink meme:</p>
<p>The government/army/whatever decides after Ultron to publicly punish omega and/or sub Tony for creating a monster that nearly destroyed the planet. And they decide to broadcast the punishment to the world, to show everyone that they are taking care of things...</p>
<p>Seriously this is dark and disturbing. Heed the warnings and then add about 10% .More Hurt than Comfort. </p>
<p>Also the end kind of steers toward a kinda happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scapegoat

**Author's Note:**

> The full prompt:
> 
> The government/army/whatever decides after Ultron to publicly punish omega and/or sub Tony for creating a monster that nearly destroyed the planet. And they decide to broadcast the punishment to the world, to show everyone that they are taking care of things.
> 
> The punishment is severe, including 'spanking' (i.e. beating) his bottom, thighs, and genitals, inserting painful objects, humiliating him in various ways, and the like (basically, short of physical mutilation, go as dark as you like. I personally prefer the description of pain to the description of damage, but however you want to write it is fine).
> 
> The punishment rather backfires on them. 
> 
> In the first place, the general public turns out to be rather shocked by how extreme the 'punishment' goes. In the second, it turns out lots of people rather like Tony Stark and facts come out that suggest Ultron was not entirely his fault, as well as facts about what he was attempting. In the third, they didn't gag Tony. 
> 
> So when a flashback is triggered and he refuses to build weapons, or pleads with an ex or parent to not hurt him, or pleads for his torturers to keep hurting him, just leave 'insert person' alone, or when he tries to safeword and is ignored because you don't get safewords for judiciary punishments...or worse when his 'punishers' do offer to stop if he wants to back out on their deal (which would mean someone else (Wanda? Bruce?) punished instead), they hear Tony refuse. the public hears that. And maybe Tony uses the moment to share a few truths some would have preferred not to be shared on live feed.
> 
> And then, afterwards, they watch him not even getting proper aftercare.
> 
> Tony Stark's public approval skyrockets. His punishers...not so much.
> 
> Bonus: the Avengers' reaction (and possible intervention).

Tony stepped out onto the platform head held high.

He's not entirely sure how he had gotten to this point. How 2 weeks ago he would not have thought he would be standing alone and quite honestly...scared. Staring out across the cold steel platform with naught but purpley grey clouds floating overhead and a harsh thrashing of waves beneath the hovering platform, as if betraying not only his mood but that of the worlds.

2 Weeks ago seems like a life time ago. 2 Weeks ago he'd been quite happily stepping out of their new Avengers headquarters when a bag had slipped over his head and his whole world narrowed into himself trying to remember to breath. Its a hard cruel reality but he's grateful the bag hadn't reeked of desert sand and dirty sweat. He's grateful for this at least. Passing out from hyperventilation and waking up in an official government facility jail cell was the last thing he had expected though.

Been dragged into court in an orange jump-suit and been tried by men he recognized as self-serving politicians...lets just say that that was the moment he had realized just how fucked he was. They were desperately scrabbling for a scape-goat and boy had they found him.

The proceedings were slow and dirty. Tony had not even been given the normal right to an attorney. Tried in a farce of a trial as though he were some godless dictator of a country that has more oil in it than the American government knew what to do with

All his rights were wavered. The trial was made public and available world wide to watch. He knew he would be found guilty of crimes against humanity before the first judge even opened their mouth. 

And all the time during the 2 weeks of telling Tony what a Bad boy he'd been on public world access TV. Airing All across CNN. all Tony kept asking for was a moment to please call up his Dom. It was the right of an accused submissive to call up his Dom. To protect him, to take on the responsibility of the Submissive's actions and usually to take the punishment of the submissive in his own hands 

It had been 13 days into the trial and aside from hearing Tony plead to get his Dom who he'd been denied access to he had not said anything, had not agreed or disagreed merely sat their taking their verbal abuse. 2 large men had walked into his tiny solitary cell followed by a mousy man with a briefcase. The man stepped forward into Tony's space reeking of Dom.

That hadn't spooked Tony, Tony was used to posturing. What had upset him was the man had grinned at Tony grabbed his hair tightly and started asking questions about his "accomplices" at Shield. Bruce...oh god poor Bruce. Barton and Natasha. 

Tony stood up in court the next day and confessed to being a the only person involved in the creation of Ultron. That he had gone behind his own Dom's back and created him. That he had personally unleashed the Hulk into a South African city just so that he could test out his hulk buster. That he alone was responsible for all his own actions. 

He'd been found guilty 2 min after that. Because he had confessed the penalty would not be death. He would be forced to submit before the entire human race and accept his punishment and humiliation. Beg the human race for their forgiveness. The sentence had officially been stated as a full 12 hours to atone for all the pain and suffering he had caused. From Sunrise to sunset. 

Tony could barely stand when the jailor came to fetch him. Dragged away without another word. Put on a transporter and moved onto a floating sky ship not unlike shields.

xxx

 

Tony looked around the platform noting the lines of men all silently watching him. In the center of the entire platform were the normal torture room equipment. A whipping post, a table full of nasty looking things a spanking horse and many other infamous objects. On one side of the table sat a man under an umbrella next to a large doctors bag. Besides the whipping post stood a large dark man with arms the size of scud missiles. 

Tony was pushed forward by a baton to the middle of his back. The platform was well lit and he could see camera's at every angle. A side of him that was pretending not to be scared noted that floating ship in the middle of the ocean would be difficult to locate. The Avengers wouldn't be coming to his rescue...His Dom would not be coming to his rescue.

It had been a long walk across the platform and by the time they had finally gotten to the "punishment" area, the sun would have been coming up if the clouds were not in the way. The large burley man that had been waiting for him stepped forward arms crossed.

"I am your Punisher today boy. You may call me sir." he had barked hand tightening on his own baton glaring down at Tony as if all too eager to proceed.

"Sir? You kind look more like Razoul from Aladdin to me." Tony said with his normal cocky smirk, only to receive a smack to the temple with the side of the baton causing him to fall to his knees.

"You will call me sir or you will regret it. Now strip." Razoul (Or what ever his real name was) barked moving forward threateningly.

"Hey... Sure no problem at all. I'll just take my clothes off then." Tony answered placating deciding not to start the beating too early.

He pulled his orange jumper over his head and tried to fold it neatly as his Dom had shown him only to have it knocked to the floor and kicked away, followed by his shoes, pants and underwear. Finally he stood before Razoul in nothing but his collar waiting for the next command, praying that this would end immediately. 

"And your collar little man" growled Razoul moving forward menacingly. 

Tony's hand shot up to his collar as he took a step backward swallowing sharply, nausea starting to build up. It was the only thing that was keeping him from breaking down right now. He shook his head moving backwards until he was suddenly pressing against guards he didn't even notice were there.

"Remove it or I will remove it boy!" Growled Razoul. But Tony couldn't. He was frozen in shock. How could they so cruelly demand that of him. 

Apparently he had waited too long. As Razoul moved forward, 2 of the guards grabbed his arms and pulled his head back and Razoul pulled a knife from nowhere and cut through the leather in one cruel motion, drawing a thin line of blood from Tony's neck. The platform was early still and even the wind seemed to die in that one moment as Tony stood truly naked before the world.

He didn't know where it came from, he couldn't help himself for the earth shattering emotional pain of having his collar taken from him after not having seen his Dom for 2 weeks, was more than he could bear and he let out a scream so loud the only thing that could be heard over it was the deafening silence of every guard on the platform, too shocked to so much as breath.

Razoul stared at Tony as he screamed, smirking before pulling him away from the guards holding him, taking a firm grip of his hair and dragging him to the spanking horse. Tony screaming and crying all the way, finger nails scratching at the hand that stole his collar. Tony was pushed over the horse and several hands immediately secured him so that he was unable to move so much as an inch. All he could see was the side of the horse and the floor as blood came rushing to his head.

Razoul moved around him carefully taking stock of Tony's body, noting the existing scars. His rough clammy hands moving over Tony's body as if wondering where to start first. Tony's screams had stopped and he was panting harshly head turned in the general direction of his collar, trying to blink away tears.

"Why are you here boy." Asked Razoul moving toward the table to pick out a tool.

"Because I tried to make the world a better place" answered Tony snottily, trying to save face after cracking so easily.

Not allowing himself to play Tony's game, Razoul moved behind him and rolled his hand over his backside "Yes. You were. You are a very.very.very.very bad boy Tony. Very Bad...Say it"

"I...I made a mistake. " Whispered Tony, his sub side cringing away from the words.

"SAY IT!" demanded Razoul moving his hand down Tonys ass till he grabbed his balls and started to squeeze.

"I..." Razoul tugged and twisted Tony's balls, until Tony couldn't even breath let alone speak.

"Bad...bad..." Razouls hand tightened until Tony feared he'd feel them pop. He tried, he did, he was waiting to hear or feel that faint little pop.

"boy." Razoul let go moving away listening in satisfaction as Tony let out little hiccupped cries trying to control himself.

"And bad boys get punished. You were so very bad boy. I'm going to cane you now. Count them out and tell me your a bad boy." Razoul asked without emotion, moving behind Tony and lining up the long carbon rod, before bringing it down, the sound cutting the air and meeting flesh with a resounding slap.

Tony howled and almost immediately after received another. "BAD.BOY! I told you to Count! and tell me your a bad boy, or I'll start over!" Tony swallowed, knowing that counting wouldn't matter as 12 hours of torture were still 12 hours of torture, but he was starting to feel the heavy wait of a disappointed Dom on him and the nagging feeling of wanting to be a good boy was starting to itch at the back of his mind.

"One...I'm a bad boy. Two...I'm a bad boy." This seemed to go on for hours until everything was just a mass of agony in his lower area. At one point Razoul had deliberately hit him across his balls, causing Tony to loose what was left of his meager meal. Eventually it came to a stop not that Tony had noticed. There was no wet sound announcing the next strike, so he didn't bother to count. He couldn't remember what count he was at. He had zoned out into sub-space trying to escape the vicious blows and his mind had been running on auto-pilot.

He felt pressure on his ass, and a clinical voice announcing that they would need to move on. He was about to let out a breath of relieve when suddenly he felt like he was on fire and he started to tug and pull at the rough ropes cutting into wrists terrified that they had actually set him on fire.

A hand force his head down and yelled into his ear that it was alcohol sterilizing the cuts. He suddenly felt himself being lifted and deposited into a chair. Blinking back tears as his ass met the hard wood, trying to arch his back, until was secured to the chair again. Razouls hands moving over his front in inspection once again.

Tony stopped breathing when the hand moved up past the massive knot of scars at his sternum to the right of his chest where his Doms mark was. A medium size tattoo that his Dom had spent hours inking into his skin. Perfecting. A Round shield with a star in the center with an Avengers A in the middle of the star. It had been one of the happiest days of his life. His Doms focus on him, been fed little bits of food while he was chained to the bed unable to move. Followed by mind altering sex the likes that broke not only the bed but the floor as well.

Razouls hand moved over it gently letting out a low appreciative whistle.

"Captain America is your Dom. I would have begged for him to help me in my trial as well. But you obviously are not worthy of his time because you are a bad boy." Razoul growled cruelly, Tony started to shake from the shock of his wounds but mostly from the cruel words he knew were untrue but couldn't help in that moment think was true. 

"Please...I'm sorry please. I'm a good boy." Tony sobbed willing the Dom before him to believe him. "I want Steve."

"You are not worthy of Captain America's collar, or his mark. " Razoul informed him, hand coming to frame the tattoo pulling the skin around it taught. Tony heard the snapping of fingers and out of nowhere Razoul produced a tattooing pen. Tony's head dropped and he began to cry in earnest. 

"Please sir. Please its the only thing I have of him left. " Tony sobbed hearing the buzzing of the pen starting and winced as the needle sunk into his flesh...Bellow the tattoo. Apparently some things were too sacred to destroy.

Tonys head was resting on his chest and the hours had moved on, he had a headache from dehydration and other things by the time the endless sound of the tattoo being applied to his skin. It hurt, it was now a massive constant ache that didn't quite remove his mind away from the fact that his ass was raw meat. But it was enough to keep his mind on the moving pen.

Finally Razoul moved back to observe his work. All the way down the right side of Tony in neat lettering stood the words.

"I Tony Stark am a Bad Boy. I betrayed my Dom and the whole of the world. I do not deserve mercy for what I have done. I do not deserve my Dom. I am a BAD.BOY."

Tony swallowed as Razoul read this to him. Looking down to see the large BAD.BOY at the end of the statement in ugly black ink just above his normal pants line. Razoul smirked as he watched Tony's face fall and moved toward the table coming back with a knife. Smirk turning to a grin as Tony's attention moved to the knife.

He moved forward placing the knife at his sternum again and then moving up to his Doms mark. Before Tony could open his mouth to beg, Razoul had cut across the tattoo and then again in the opposite direction.Leaving a cross mark against the perfect mark of ownership. It was worse than loosing his collar...Collars could be replaced...This. This was barbaric. A deliberate act of vandalism. Tony felt the floor give way under him, unable to speak or scream, or move. He stared forward past Razoul into the dark horizon , willing the world to end right now. Willing something to come and strike him down.

Razoul moved away looking Tony up and down noting the absolute look of defeat on his face. checking his watch and moving toward the gazebo off to the side to have lunch. Giving Tony a moment to contemplate his suffering. 

After lunch Razoul moved forward untying the unmoving Tony and lifting him off the chair, dried blood pealing off and opening some of the wounds on his backside, only to have him flop off to the side. The doctor came forward examining him. "He is dehydrated,shocked and in sub-drop. He'll have difficulty cooperating." The doctor informed him. Watching Razoul smirk.

"I see." Razoul chuckled moving off toward a half filled tub of ice water that Tony would have been surprised that he hadn't noticed before had he been in his right mind. The moment he noticed it however he started to fight like a wild cat, trying to move away but being pushed forward onto his knees before the tub hands quickly tied behind his wrists.

"Dehydrated...maybe have a drink eh boy" Razoul forced his head underwater watching him fight and fight, needing 3 other guards to assist him with holding Tony down, he was thrashing ,only pulling him up when he stopped jerking around. Allowing Tony a moment to take a few deep choking breaths before pushing his head under.

Everything got darker, the air he had just breathed in smelled of wet sand and rock, his world narrowed into single breaths. He was not going to help these bastards. He was not going to give them the weapons needed to kill innocent life's.

Razoul pulled Tony up just as the thrashing stopped again, holding onto his hair and breathing against Tony's ear. "Are we awake now boy?"

"Do what you want. Wont build anything for you." Tony coughed water falling from his mouth, Eyes clear and alert but off in another time. Razoul sneered confused by this but saw it for what it was- defiance. Sinking Tony's head underwater again. This went on for at least half an hour. Until Tony was no longer able to tell to fuck off. At one point it was clear that Tony wasn't really in the moment when he started begging them to leave Yensin alone.

Razoul pulled Tony up out of the water and threw him off to the side by his hair, watching the man fall painfully on his side, arching away from the floor coughing and spluttering. The doctor moved forward with a guard to assist holding Tony down as he did a quick examination. "Flashback." 

"Not my problem Doctor. Tie him to the post. " He ordered the Doctor looking as though there was a sour taste in his mouth but moved out of the way watching them tie Tonys hands over his head leaving him to stand there for Razoul. Razoul took a moment to have a cup of tea and see if Tony would come back to himself. Moving infront of the post for Tony to see him.

"Are you with us now boy?" Asked Razoul towering over Stark, who was indeed alert once more. Aware of where he was. 

"Yup, just cant keep a good Sub down...or maybe that's just the mark of a bad Dom." Razoul looked shocked for a moment before reaching back and throwing the back of his hand against Tonys face. In truth Tony was too far gone to care anymore. They'd taken his friends,Dom,Collar and now Mark away from him. They'd forced him to relive a torture that took him years to get over. He was sure that he was going to break again soon. But while he was here in the moment and had actually had a moment to gather his wits around him he was going to give them hell.

"What's wrong Razoul? Am I messing with your plans? Easy to beat up a defenseless sub when his Dom doesn't know where he is? Face it. If I had been a Dom I wouldn't be standing here. Because that's just how fucked up the system is? Take a Sub out of their comfort zone, take away his Dom. And he'll tell you anything you want to hear just to let you get back to him. The entire world has taken advantage of that knowledge for life times. You just didn't take into account that I'm Tony Stark and you've messed with the wrong Sub. You'd have been better off taking on a Dom." Razoul looked like he was about to explode. Listening to that made his blood boil and if he hadn't promised to give Tony back in alive he would have run him through right now. 

Tony smirked reading Razouls mind resting his injured face against the post he was attached to, waiting for the next blow. But Razoul just smirked moved forward and gripped his hair, it was a near thing that he didn't kill Tony." You are right. Its been 7 hours now. We can end it all right this second " murmured Razoul into Tony's ear, hand gently running over Tony's back as if trying to sooth him. "You can do that Tony. All you have to do is tell us who your accomplices are and they can take the rest of your punishment. That was the plan all along. We know that Bruce Banner is a close personal friend and colleague. Just confess that he helped you and we'll end this and send you back to your Dom...if he still wants you."

Tony flinched jerking against his restraints at those words. "I didn't have any accomplices...and leave Bruce out of this. He might be a switch, but I promise you, you wouldn't like his Dom side."

Razoul Shrugged as if saying that he tried and moved back to the table. Grabbing hold of a small glass bottle and a pair of rubber gloves and moving behind Tony. Tony eyed the bottle nervously as Razoul held it in his teeth putting the gloves on. Tony suspected he knew what was about to happen and tried to brace himself. Razoul finally got the bottle open and held it out for Tony's nose, causing him to cough violently, his throat already raw from the previous experience. 

"Chilli oil...Capsicum oil." Razoul answered Tony's coughing as if he'd asked a question. "Thought we'd better lube you up before we moved on to the next part of your punishment. " Tony stared wide eyed as Razoul poured a generous amount onto his gloved hand rubbing the oil over his fingers. One hand came down to grab Tony's stripped ass. The reaction was instantaneous. If he had thought the alcohol had burned. This was like sitting in larva. He cried out unable to stop himself as the hand pulled away briefly adding more oil to the others fingers. Tony dancing up onto his tip does, trying to escape the burn but it only got worse and worse, and his sobs became harsh breathy screams as Razouls one hand came down to pull his abused cheeks open and two coated fingers stabbed into him harshly.

The pain was unbearable. Tony was so desperate he was trying to climb up the pole to escape it, but Razouls hand on his backside gripping it tightly stopped him. "I see you are getting excited. Perhaps we should see if we can help you with that." Razoul smirked, moving the hand on his ass around and gripping Tony's flaccid dick. The resulting howl moments later shook around platform as Tony tried to buck away from the hand effectively fucking himself back onto the fingers up his ass.

Razoul added a 3rd and 4th finger adding more oil , Tony begging for it to stop, please it hurt more than anything, he couldn't breath he felt like his lower half had been ripped off and all he could do was take it. When Razoul started to add his thumb, Tonys eyes went wide and he started to shake his head, starting to feel the hand sink in, too afraid to move for fear of tearing something. Razoul was gentle as the hand finally popped in, Tony's eyes bulging, he felt something tear and the chilli oil just made it a million times worse until he finally couldn't take it and passed out, hanging off the pole. Razoul removed his hand as the doctor stepped forward checking his pulse. The entire area stank of chilli.

"He's alive. Pulse is still strong" The doctor knelt down and did a quick inspection. "Small tear. Nothing that wont heal itself." The doctor announced moving back to his umbrella. 

Tony woke up feeling something was wrong. The chilli burn was still there but muted. He felt too full. Looking around the doctor and razoul were taking tea. Looking down he found a large tube held in place by a stand and flushing water into him, draining out all over the deck from his stretched out ass. He felt his face ignite as he realized that he was receiving an enema in front of the world and dropped his head against the pole hanging off his hands, starting to sob in earnest, he wanted his dom. He wanted this to be over.

Standing up and walking forward Razoul smirked taking in Tony's crying. "I suggest you thank me. We're getting rid of the chilli oil for you." Tony cried louder and nodded, as Razoul unplugged the device and moved it away, hand coming down to check Tony's hole as the last of the water gushed out. 

"There doesn't that feel better" Razoul asked grabbing his baton and lubing it with petroleum jelly, smirking at Tony who didn't even look his way. Shoving the stick deep into him in one shove. Tony letting out another pained howl too tired to move, as Razoul moved the stick in and out, grabbing Tony's cock again and stroking it in time with his baton.

"Doesn't that feel good, don't you want to come" Asked Razoul mockingly as Tony's cock remained stubbornly flaccid, Tony too traumatized to so much as twitch from the assault. Wishing not for the first time that Steve was here. "We're not going to stop until you spray your load over this pole boy!"

By the time Razoul realized that that was just not going to happen. Tony's cock and hole had been rubbed raw and Tony was letting out little sobs in between all this. The chilli burn a long not so distant unpleasant memory right now. Razoul growled giving up and moved away grabbing hold of a whip.

"You are an insolent little fuck boy! You will be taught a lesson" Razoul growled moving behind Tony and letting the whip land between his shoulder blades and wrap around his front. The whip kept falling, the pain of the days events now such a blur that Tony knew he was in agony every time the whip landed, that flesh was being torn from his back, but there was nothing he could do about it, so he allowed himself to float ,head pressed against the pole, listening to the sounds of the waves and the hushed silence from the world watching this. Imagining that he Steve was there protecting him, stopping this bastard. What a nice dream.

After awhile Tony came back to himself realizing that he was being untied, that the world wasn't just dark around the edges, but that it was getting late. It would end soon. Razoul was talking to him but he couldn't hear him. The sound of Thunder in the far off distance made Tony smile. He loved the sound of Thunder. He was dragged over to a table with stirrups and placed on his back, no longer caring about the pain, focusing on the rumbling around him, feeling himself floating. 

He distractedly noticed the feel of something clamping around his balls, and that woke him up. Razoul standing over his face smirking. "Ah good you're awake. We are coming to an end, and we feel that it is in our best interest to have you castrated. So you do not bring any abominations into the world like you. You are scum, a bad boy and do not deserve to have children. I was going to use a pair of scissors, and let you bleed out, but the good doctor pointed out that there would be no point to castrating you if you did not survive." 

Tony looked down seeing the doctor with sharp scalpel and his legs up in stirrups and Razouls smirk and couldn't stop himself, his basic instincts kicked in and without thinking he pulled his legs up, feeling them click he pulled his legs so far apart to get loose, kicking Razoul in the face and rolling off the table, grateful that they hadn't thought to tie him down, and ran as fast as he could with a rubber band around his balls. He didn't know where he was going but he'd rather jump off the damned platform before he let them mutilate him completely. Razoul was right behind him, watching as the guards in front of him parted for him only to close rank as Razoul got to him. Swearing a blue streak at the guards to let him through. Razoul promised they would be next. But they did not part for a second pushing him back.

And then without warning a large alarm blared and everyone stood down. Razoul looked like he was going to pass out from anger. "You are lucky Boy...but next time you may not be. Your a terrible submissive and a bad boy. Do not forget! DECK DISMISSED! Your Dom should be here later." Razoul announced walking over Tony the 12 hour mark having ended the moment the alarm went off. All the men filed out leaving Tony alone curled up in a ball. The doctor wanted to attend to him, but Razoul grabbed him and pushed him down bellow.

Tony lay still willing the world to stop spinning, the clouds opened up and rain poured from the sky, washing away the blood and tears, the thunder now having gotten closer and closer in the last half hour, felt as if it were overhead. Shouting the anguish that Tony felt. He hoped his dom would be here soon. He felt himself sinking too fast again, trying to protect him from the reality of what had happened.

Moments later...or was it hours, there was a bang on the platform so rough it shook the very floor. The rain falling was soft and warm and had been falling for awhile. Tony felt someone walk upto him and looked up seeing Thor standing over him, tears in his eyes. "Oh my friend Tony." He whispered taking off his cloak and wrapping it around him. "I am so sorry you are such a good boy." He whispered beard hairs tickling against his face as he picked him up. the Quin-Jet landed on the platform more gently than Thor had and Steve ran out towards them shortly followed by Clint and Romanoff. 

"Tony...Tony are you there? can you hear me?" Steve asked kissing him gently "So good, you are so good my Tony. Love you so much. I'm sorry we couldn't find you. I am so sorry!" Whispered Steve walking beside Thor as they got into the Quinjet, a Doctor waiting for them. Someone was stroking his hair, and someone was holding his hand and healing his wrists, and someone was gently cleaning his back and ass and someone was giving him a foot massage and someone was singing a song in a deep rumbling voice that was slowly putting him to sleep. If he had died, he must be in heaven.

XXX

Tony jolted awake only to find himself awake in a clean Avengers private hospital room. With Steve,Thor,Natasha,Clint and Bruce all sitting around him waiting for him to wake. Tony blinked looking around making sure he was alright. hand sneaking down beneath the covers to make sure he still had all his equipment in tact. "Hey guys" He croaked wondering how long he was out for. He felt marvelous. He should get the name of the drug.

"Oh thank god. Tony I'm sorry I am so sorry. I tried to find you I really did!" Steve whispered tears falling from his eyes. "I'm save now steve...your tattoo" He whispered looking down at his chest, covered in gauze. 

"I...hope you don't mind. They repaired the skin, and removed the other tattoo while you were out. You've been out for a week. I was so worried. " Whispered Steve, Tony quickly removing the bandages to find the outlines of the words having scared over, but it was better than the black. His Doms mark had an ugly cross drawn over it in jagged skin but apparently they would be able to mend that in time. His back was mostly healed but there would be scaring that they would need to take care of later. And they weren't allowed to have penetrative sex for a few weeks while Tony healed completely. To be honest he wasn't in the mood. 

Pepper had come to visit and Tony had expected her to start yelling at him about the company taking a fall because of his admitting to creating Ultron. But apparently their stocks had skyrocketed, he was too tired to ask how that happened and let it be. Fury came by to ask how he was and let him know if he needed anything all he had to do was ask. 

Tony spent a good few weeks in hospital recovering, but was finally allowed to escape. Steve held his hand all the way out of hospital and they drove back to the tower together. Tony expected the media to be there, but he wasn't sure he was ready to face them. Steve had gotten out of the car, helping Tony get out and glared at them, moving forward trying to protect Tony.

"Mr.Stark. Mr.Stark . What do you think of the support you are receiving not only from the local community but from all over the world?" that made Tony stop and stare at the reporter as if he had lost his mind. 

"Mr.Stark. Would you agree with the President, when he says that we must find the men that persecuted you so wrongly and deal with them with the same respect." Asked another, 

"Do you think this is a new age for the laws governing the persecution of Subs? Do you think Subs have a right to defend themselves in court?!

"The Support Group "Doms for the Rights of Subs" wants to offer you their support, what do you have to say about that"

Tony stared around at the reporters swallowing and blinking back tears, he had not expected this kind of support from the media. Steve was holding his hand and pulled him closer kissing his ear. "I...I made a mistake but it was with the goal of improving the world. And from the mistake came forth one of our greatest warriors...Vision. And I don't regret that. I just hope that the people who I hurt, can forgive me. I am grateful for the support and hope that no one will think less of me for it"

Steve helped Tony to the elevator and held him close sharing a kiss on the way upto the penthouse. As they walked in, The were greeted by bag upon bag of mail, the height of the walls themselves. All officially checked , Tony swallowed walking up to the mail, eyeing Steve for an explanation. Steve shrugged smiling supporting coming to wrap an arm around him. Since the incident the Avengers had become closer. More protective of Tony, Bruce was in contact every once in awhile letting him know that everything was alright and if he needed him, Bruce would be there. He wasn't ready to face Natasha yet though.

Tony picked up an envelope at the top of the pile and opened it, finding within a hand written note letting him know that what happened was not his fault and that the bastards would pay. After about a dozen of such envelopes, Tony came across a crayon drawing of a little girl holding Iron mans hand, sun shining in the background, collar firmly fastened around his neck. tony dropped it unable to help himself. Dropping to the floor on his knees and finally allowing himself to cry. Steve looked at the picture frowning. Noting the collar and just how naked Tony's neck was without it.

Picking Tony up, he moved forward toward their room, carrying Tony bridal style, placing him to kneel on the side of the bed, Steve moved over picking up a box and kneeling before Tony who stared at the box through teary eyes. "Anthony Edward Stark. Would you accept my collar" he asked watching Tony nod his head frantically making grabby hands for the box. Steve laughed opening the box and presenting a dark brown fresh leather collar, this time with the same brand on the buckle as on his chest. Tony grinned at it presenting his neck, allowing Steve to put it on him, moving forward to kiss him with passion.

"Steve...Sir Please tie me down and fuck my brains out." Tony whispered tugging on Steves hand.

"Tony its too soon.." Tony gave him the sad puppy dog eyes that Steve couldn't say no too.

"Oh fuck it. Fine. I think we're going to be alright you know that." Steve said moving off to find the cuffs they hadn't used in over a month.

Tony smirked pretending to be shocked. "Sir...you just said a bad word!"

Steve huffed and through a pillow at him causing Tony to giggle. "Ya we're going to be just fine."


End file.
